In the rain (miku x kaito one shot)
by Natali delatorre
Summary: When the vocaloid family goes to LA for a concert miku and kaito feel the need to confess to each other, but will a storm help it or ruin it?


p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It was a sunny day in LA and the view from the vocaloids hotel, which was near the ocean, was breath-taking and had a romantic view at sunset. The vocaloids were there because they were going to have another concert in LA again since it was such a huge hit last time./span/p  
>p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"While the family was unpacking, they decided to split the room so one side was for the boys and the other was for the girls. They felt comfortable either way, since they lived in a small house back in Japan. They were going to spend the next few days before the concert as a little vacation for them.span/p  
>p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The only thing was two vocaloids wanted this more than anyone else, yet they were both nervous about their plans. Hatsune Miku, the main vocaloid was unpacking. She was thinking of a way to get alone with someone but she couldn't think of the best way to do it, so she pouted every time she got to a dead end.span/p  
>p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A few feet away, Shion Kaito was admiring her from afar and smiling every time she made a cute mad face. Kaito sighed as he wished he could find out a way to tell her how he really felt. They both didn't notice Rin and Len snickering to each other.span/p  
>p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Little by little everybody was starting to leave the room. All of a sudden, it was just four people. Them being Rin, Len, Miku, and Kaito. Miku was ready to visit some stores downtown so she was packing her bag. She was so excited that she was fumbling with her things. Kaito was watching TV while Rin and Len were fighting over something stupid. Miku then called Luka to meet up at the train station, finally she said bye and left. Rin and Len then tried to get the remote first and started fighting over it. Kaito tried to calm them down when the remote changed the channel and then the screen showed that there was going to be heavy rain and even some flooding. Kaito's eyes widened realizing Miku could get in danger.span/p  
>p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He jumped up, stumbling to the door, trying to put his shoes and coat on at the same time. Miku was walking down a street. She was almost at the train station when she all of a sudden got a text. She stopped and took out her phone. She then saw it was from Kaito and quickly tried to open the message, when it started to drizzle.span/p  
>p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kaito was running at full speed with his phone in his hand, starting to run out of breath as he tried to find Miku. "Wasn't she saying she was going to the train station? Where is it?!" As he looked for her, he didn't notice she responded to his text, which read "Stay where you are, I'm coming for you." She sent a simple "ok" back as a response as the rain started to get heavier, which she now noticed, and waited for him.span/p  
>p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kaito heard his phone's ringtone and stopped to catch his breath and checked his phone. "She must not be too far." he looked around and quickly spotted her down the street. He sighed and then ran towards her as the rain picked up its pace and started coming down harder.span/p  
>p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Miku noticed him running towards her with a worried expression on his face. She then started to worry herself. What's going on? Kaito got to her and bent over to finally catch his breath after all the running. He started to take off his coat and placed it over her head. "We're going back to a hotel, there's a storm coming." He said. Miku made an "Oh," Shape with her mouth while staring at Kaito, into his deep blue eyes and didn't say a word. Kaito thought it was adorable of her and wanted to kiss her, but he fought himself and decided against it.span/p  
>p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He turned away, which made Miku think he was mad at her because she didn't check the weather before she went out. Kaito and Miku started to walk fast to the hotel, neither of them willing to break the—now very thin—ice. Miku suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and stared intensely at the ground. Kaito noticed a moment later and stopped to look at her. "I'm sorry, Kaito, I should've been more careful…" She trailed off, as tears formed in her eyes and slowly dripped onto the wet pavement. Kaito felt as if his heart broke a little piece off, knowing he made her cry. Miku sniffed and swiped away her tears and tried to say something, but she was too choked up to speak.span/p  
>p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her petite figure and looked up to see Kaito's red face. Realizing what was happening, she also became red-faced. They both stayed there for a moment, barely realizing as it rained harder on them. To them, time had stopped. "I'm not mad at you… and it's not your fault for all this," He whispered gently in her ear. He slowly took a step back and cupped her small cheeks in his hands.span/p  
>p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They both looked into each other's eyes, getting lost and so desperately wanting something more than just a friendship. Kaito leaned just a bit closer, starting to worry that Miku would reject his actions, but all she did was close her eyes and lean toward him. Their lips met softly, as more of each other's warmth going into each other the longer they kissed. To them what felt like a lifetime, they slowly pulled apart to gasp for air.span/p  
>p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Their foreheads touched and hands entangled with each other's. Both of them stayed in that position for a moment longer until they both realized they were wet from head to toe due to the rain and laughed knowing how they were both happy to find they both loved each other. They found a pizzaria near by and went there to get away from the rain, which was coming down too hard for them to walk back to the hotel. Kaito and Miku picked out a table and ordered some pizza. They had a great time and was a bit sad when the rain cleared up. They walked hand in hand to the hotel while grinning cheek to cheek.span/p 


End file.
